Alexander James
Alexander James born (March 31, 1956), best known as his ring name, "The Crow” Eric Draven, was an American professional wrestler from the early 1990’s until his retirement in 2005. He is highly skilled in martial arts, in particular Taekwondo and Wing Chun. Alexander James is a thirty-one time World Heavyweight Champion, and has held various other championships throughout his career. He is the owner and CEO of Golanv Enterprises. His net worth is estimated to be $41.2 Billion, making him one of the richest men in the world. U.S. Army Career After graduating College with a degree in Business, and serving in the ROTC, Alexander was commissioned in the U.S. Army as a Second Lieutenant and assigned as an Aide-De-Camp for the Secretary of Defense. He soon entered Ranger School, and later tried out for the U.S. Army Special Forces. He passed, and was assigned to the 5th U.S. Special Forces. Much of his work in the military is still classified. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career After retiring from the U.S. Army with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, Alexander began training to become a professional wrestler at Steven Boswell's Training Center in Memphis. He had already learned Taekwondo and Wing Chun while he was younger, but now trained to be a technical wrestler and high flyer. He debuted in DOWF as Krow in 1990, winning his first match. Within two short months, he won his first ever World Heavyweight Championship. He formed a tag team with Psycho Klown (Andre Uriel Bates) and eventually won the Tag Team Championship as well. The pair dominated the ring until leaving to join other promotions. Dark Riders Gang In 1992, Alexander teamed together Andre Bates, Sickle, and Scott "Dagger" Stonewall and formed the HAES, which would eventually become the Dark Riders Gang. Andre Bates and Scott Stonewall were paired into a tag team dubbed "Bad Blood", while Alexander and Sickle would go after singles titles. Alexander was named the leader of the stable, and would often use them to establish dominance in a wrestling promotion. Retirement In 2005 Alexander retired from professional wrestling in order to focus on his business ventures. Personal Life Alexander James is the head of the James Family of wrestlers. His sister Elizabeth James-Bates wrestled under the name Pandora briefly in the mid 90's, and married Andre Uriel Bates. Alexander has one son, Nathaniel James (born October 31st, 1992) who is currently in training to be a Mixed Martial Arts Fighter. Alexander's nephew Thomas Uriel Bates is currently a professional wrestler in the WCF, while his other nephew Jefferson Davis Bates is still in training at the Bates Gym. Alexander James holds a Second Degree Black Belt in Taekwondo, and is a lifelong student of Wing Chun Kung Fu having trained under the Duncan Leung and Yip Man linage. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **"Blackbird DDT": Single Arm DDT ** "As the Bird Flies": Reverse Blockbuster *'Signature moves' **Biu Sao (Thrusting Fingers) **Ju-Cheung (Sideward Palm) **Wing Chun Chain Punch **Wing Chun Front Kick **Taekwondo Side Kick **Taewondo Roundhouse Kick **Taekwondo Jumping Side Kick **Taekwondo Butterfly Kick **German Suplex **Snap Suplex **Top Rope Dropkick **Texas Cloverleaf **Hell's Gate Gogoplata ** Guillotine Choke *'Nicknames' **"The Crow" Eric Draven **Krow * Entrance Themes ** "Bad Brother" The Infidels ** "It can't Rain All The Time" Jane Siberry ** None (came to the ring without entrance music) Championships and accomplishments Records Lost, Holds 31 World Heavyweight Championships